1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an image display apparatus having a hermetic structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As high vacuum panels using thick film wiring, there are display panels equipped with a surface conduction electron-emitting device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-251778 discloses a configuration in which leading wires and a supporting frame are seal-bonded with each other with an insulating layer of a two-layer structure, and an insulating layer made of a material capable of impregnating the leading wires covers the seal-bonding portion of the leading wires.
The configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-251778 insists that vacuum tightness can be secured from air gaps in the wiring material, such as Ag.
However, if a material in a paste form is used as the insulating layer, the possibility of the occurrence of air bubbles in the inner part of the insulating layer is high, and there is the possibility that the vacuum leakage between the leading wires and the supporting frame is unavoidable.
Moreover, if an air gap portion owing to the air bubbles exists in the insulating layer when a conductive material is used as the supporting frame and the seal-bonding member, then the conductive material enters the air gap portion to cause an electric short circuit with the leading wires.